Need
by That70sshowlova
Summary: Klaus always has a hidden agenda, even when it doesn't seem like it. A oneshot explaining why Klaus ordered Tyler to bite his "pretty little blonde" ex-girlfriend, Caroline.


**Since the last episode, I've totally shipped them. I no longer ship "Forwood" because Tyler started to piss me off long ago. Hope you like it. I also posted this on my deviantART account (which bares the same username) so if you see it on there, no, it was not stolen. ****Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p>I stand on the porch that belongs to the Sheriff. Forbes, I do believe is their last name. I watch the blond boy walk up to the door angrily. What is his name again? I didn't bother to remember his name seeing as he wasn't of that much importance to the blood bag. She had broken up with him nearly two years ago. He was utterly mortal and he usually stayed out of it. She is far more concerned with Stefan and her ever growing love for Damon.<p>

When he opens the door I remember his name—Matt.

"Tyler came to see me. Poor boy. He seemed quite distressed. He said Caroline had a terrible accident."

"You _made_ him do this to her."

I smirk internally to myself. I almost forgot I did. It's funny how he thought he could escape. Sired vampires are useful. I didn't have to compel him. He did it on his own, because the fool feels a connection to me. He wants to please me. That's all he wants. Even if it means he has to bite his pretty little blonde girlfriend.

"He would have never done something like this."

Matt continues to speak. I'm becoming impatient.

"I'm here to help, _Matt_." There's an urgency in my voice that I bet even the human boy can pick up. It's sad, the lengths I go to.

The sheriff comes and I give some bullshit excuse about how I want her support. It's smart. I can use this for later. But right now I need to see Caroline. I walk into her room.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks in a small voice. Her voice is _so_ small. Too small for the voice of a vampire. She's in a lot of pain.

I can feel my brows crease in disbelief. Does she really think of me like that? "On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?"

She glares at me and croaks out, "Yes."

Ouch. Well, I can't blame her. I have done some pretty horrible things in my past, but honestly, she doesn't have to be so rude. I'm saving her life here. Ironically I did put her in this situation in the first place, but I have my reasons.

I breath in deeply and stare at her. I walk up to her and her breath quickens. I imagine her heart beat would also, but give the fact that she's dead, it's only a theory. My fingers brush her shoulder as I pull back the blanket. Tyler really did a number on her. There's a deep red wound and her body is already reacting to the bite. Her flesh is an irritated pink.

"That looks bad. My apologies. You're known as what is collateral damage. Nothing personal." I smile down at her and finger the pathetic looking charm bracelet. She deserves better. "I love birthdays."

To be honest, I'm lonely. That's well established. It's a sad day when even your family doesn't love you anymore. I crave contact. It's pathetic, the lengths I have to go through. With humans it's different. It takes too long to earn their trust and compelling them isn't real. A one night stand isn't deep enough for what I crave. It's sad that I have to tell the sired hybrid to bite his pretty girlfriend just so someone can need me. It's nice to feel needed.

Caroline, beautiful, naïve Caroline, she needs me in more way than one. She isn't appreciating her life. I want to show her the ways she can. But Caroline doesn't trust me, again...it's well deserved. She needs me and I want her to. This beautiful creature reminds me of my sister, that caught my attention. What held it is the way she's not like my sister. What's keeping it is her. I've studied her, seeing as she is important to the bitch-look-a-like. I've...grown infatuated with the pretty little blonde. But she could never look at me that way. I just want to talk to her. A meaningful conversation. If this is what I need to do to be able to, then so be it.

I cradle her to me, relishing in the contact. She needs me. I can almost think of it as her liking me. The feel of her lips on my skin is indescribable. I miss contact like this. Need in a different way. I set her on back on the bed. She's asleep now. I touch her gently. Then I pull out the bracelet that barely even compares to her beauty. I set it where she would see it and look at her one last time before I leave.


End file.
